Let's Play Trap-Trap
"Let's Play Trap-Trap" is the 7th episode of the first season of Kaeloo, and of the series overall. Synopsis Kaeloo makes Quack Quack go for one hour without yogurt, which causes him to undergo withdrawal-like symptoms and hallucinate. To take his mind off of it, she suggests a game of Trap-Trap. Plot Quack Quack is nervously pacing up and down, since Kaeloo refuses to let him eat yogurt, having decided that he should go for one hour without yogurt. Quack Quack decides to jump off a cliff, and Kaeloo tries telling Stumpy how sorry she feels for Quack Quack, only for Stumpy to jump off the cliff as well after losing at a video game. Later, Kaeloo walks up to Stumpy, who is playing video games again (having survived the fall), and Quack Quack, who is shaking all over, and suggests a game of Trap-Trap. She runs around, but they don't bother trying to catch her. Mr. Cat, sitting on a nearby tree branch, decides to go see what the others are doing. Kaeloo tells him that they are playing Trap-Trap, and Mr. Cat asks her if one should "trap" the other person by punching them (demonstrating this on Quack Quack). Kaeloo tells him to gently touch the other person with one finger. Mr. Cat notices that something is wrong with Quack Quack. Kaeloo informs him that she has decided that Quack Quack should go without yogurt for one hour. Kaeloo tells Quack Quack that if they play, the hour will pass by quickly, but he starts behaving like a chicken. Mr. Cat decides the teams: Stumpy and Quack Quack will team up with each other, and he will team up with Kaeloo. A blushing Kaeloo hugs him and thanks him for wanting to team up with her, but he pushes her away and tells her that she should take on Stumpy and he will take care of Quack Quack. Stumpy asks who should chase who, and Mr. Cat asks if he has any ID. Stumpy is obviously confused, and replies that he doesn't have any ID. Mr. Cat points out that anyone who doesn't have an ID will be chased and thrown into prison. Kaeloo chases Stumpy, and the two come across various signs depicting actions they have to perform (such as jumping jacks). Eventually, Stumpy reaches a sign that depicts a squirrel being touched by a frog, and Kaeloo touches him. However, Quack Quack comes by and touches Stumpy, freeing him. Mr. Cat runs by with a giant mallet, and when Kaeloo asks him about it he makes up a blatant lie, pretending he didn't realize he had it in his hand. Kaeloo warns Mr. Cat not to hurt Quack Quack, and he says he would never do such a thing... while chasing Quack Quack with an even bigger mallet, which weighs 100 tons. Kaeloo continues chasing Stumpy, and he crashes into a tree. She touches him, only for Quack Quack to free him again. Kaeloo sees Mr. Cat chasing Quack Quack with a mallet, and tells him not to hurt Quack Quack, which he ignores. Eventually, Mr. Cat gets tired, and decides to change his strategy. He pulls out a microphone and makes an announcement about free yogurts, which makes Quack Quack run back towards him. He then informs the duck that he was lying, before pulling out the mallet from behind his back. Just as he is about to hit Quack Quack, Mr. Cat notices a scary look in Quack Quack's eyes. Kaeloo and Stumpy run by and stop in their tracks when they see Quack Quack beating up Mr. Cat with the mallet, to their shock, and Stumpy notes that their roles have been reversed. Quack Quack looks at Stumpy, and he starts hallucinating and sees him as a yogurt. Stumpy screams and runs as his best friend chases him with a spoon, and Kaeloo asks if Quack Quack is okay as he starts to hallucinate her as a yogurt as well. Stumpy asks Mr. Cat what is happening, and Mr. Cat explains that Quack Quack is going through "yogurt withdrawal" and can be "cured" if they give him yogurt. Knowing where Kaeloo hid Quack Quack's yogurts, Stumpy returns with one and gives it to Mr. Cat. Stumpy pushes the yogurt into Mr. Cat's hands and runs off, and Quack Quack grabs it and eats it. Kaeloo sees this and transforms, angry at Mr. Cat for giving Quack Quack yogurt, but Quack Quack looks at her and hallucinates the top of her head to be a yogurt. He then digs a spoon into the back of her head and starts eating. Later, Quack Quack is eating yogurt while the others receive an apology from Kaeloo, who now speaks in an unintelligible manner (which Mr. Cat explains is a result of Quack Quack eating half of her brain). Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Trivia * This episode revealed that Quack Quack undergoes withdrawal-like symptoms if deprived of yogurt. * This is the first time where Quack Quack is turned into a zombie. * First appearance of the 100 tons mallet, the cliff, the red yogurt container costume, the green yogurt container costume, the blue bowtie and the microphone. Continuity * This is the first episode where Kaeloo hugs Mr. Cat. Gallery The gallery for "Let's Play Trap-Trap" can be found here. Languages: [https://kaeloo.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Si_on_jouait_à_Trap-Trap'Français'] Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes